the_star_wars_rebels_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorian Preservers
"The Greatness of one's Strength is measured by the greatest of his/her enemy" - Motto of the Mandalorian Preservers 'The Mandalorian Preservers '''is a Mandalorian resistance movement formed by House Ordo and members of the ''Cuy'val Dar that directly opposes the Galactic Empire. It composed of members of Clan Ordo, Clan Bralor, Clan Sornell, Clan Tenau, Clan Kasila, Clan Ikari, Clan Spar, Clan Jennis, Clan Cadera, Clan Skirata and the female dominated Clan Tikal. Clan Kryze later joined their ranks after Bo-Katan's nephew Korkie was killed by Pre Vizsla's daughter Dakla Vizsla (whom later became Deathwatch's new leader). They were one of the first rebel cells ever formed to take arms against the Empire. They are under the leadership of Mandalorian Chieftain Hundur Ordo, leader of his clan's namesake. Much like their predecessors, they embrace and want to preserve Mandalore's old warrior culture. They follow a mixture of the teachings of the Ancient Canons of Honor established by the Taung species and Jester Mereerl's Supercommando Codex. Unlike most Mandalorians organizations, they beileve that preying on the weak is dishonorable because they would not provide much of a challenge, let alone waste their own strength. Despite this sympathetic philosophy, they do not tolerate Mandalorians (whether it be children or adults) who side with the enemy regardless of their motivation, firmly believing that they tainted and tarnished their clan and family's honor in exchange for submission. Despite their sights on Freeing Mandalore and defeating the Empire, they have a ongoing Blood Feud with the infamous Deathwatch (which was led by Clan Ordo's sworn enemy, Clan Vizsla). The estimated size of the group is around 36,000 to 60,000 warriors. They are 12 clans in the Preservers. Culture and Principles Unlike the more organized Mandalorian Protectors, the Preservers follow a more tribal lifestyle. They also follow a code based on a sense of traditionalism. Their children train to fight since birth. They also followed the newly formed Mandalorian Warrior Code of Challenge, which takes elements from previous Mandalorian teachings (mainly the ones taught by Mandalore the Preserver), but corrects some of it's flaws as they felt that fighting a stronger enemy was more honorable than killing an unarmed combatant unless he/she challenges and asks the armed one to fight him/her with everything he's got. Like most mandalorians they admire strength and bravery and love to fight, but they are also touched when non-combatants who would be more than willing to lay down lives for a cause they believe. It also said Mandalorians (whether it be children or adults) who side with the enemy (regardless of their motivation) would taint and tarnish their family's honor. Despite being hardened and professional soldiers, their equipment pales in comparison to the more organized Mandalorian Protectors. Individuality is not discouraged when it comes to it's regular foot soldiers as they are allowed to wear different sets of armor as a way to tell each other apart, however their Elite Supercommandos wore Black and White armor with gold colored visors, while the equally Skilled Mandalorian Rangers wore Bronze and Grey armor with Green visors. Clans in the Preservers * Clan Ordo (Leader State) * Clan Bralor * Clan Skirata * Clan Sornell * Clan Kasila (A Trandoshan Clan) * Clan Ikari * Clan Spar (Formely a Protector Clan) * Clan Jennis * Clan Cadera * Clan Tikal (A clan of composed of renegade Clone troopers and normal human females) * Clan Kryze (Broke off from Deathwatch after Korkie was murdered by Dakla, later becoming a member) Elite Units * Supercommandos (Created by Kal Skirata in honor of the True Mandalorians and the Supercommandos that fought during the age of the Old Republic) * Rangers (Led by Katol Ikari) * Nite Owls (After Bo-Katan's defection from Deathwatch when she witnessed Korkie's death at the hands of Dakul Vizsla) Members *Hundur Ordo (Chieftain of Clan Ordo, descendant of Canderous Ordo, better known as Mandalore the Preserver and leader of the Mandalorian Preservers) *Vagu Bralor (Chieftain of Clan Bralor and Second in Command of the Preservers) *Kal Skirata (Chieftain of Clan Skirata and the leader of the Supercommandos) *Katol Ikari (Chieftain of Clan Ikari and the leader of the Mandalorian Rangers) *Kirai Skirata/Kaza Bridger (Adopted into Clan Skirata) *Nira Skirata (Apoted Mother of Kirai Skirata and wife to former Jedi Knight Kei Tetaj ) *"Rico" Tikal (Former Clone Commander and the Chieftain of Clan Tikal) *Meela Tikal (Chieftainess of Clan Tikal and Rico's mate, who was killed by an Inquisitor) *Meari Tikal (Daughter of Clone Commander "Rico" Surik and Meela Tikal Surik) *Cut Lawquane (Clone Deserter who joined the Preservers after his wife was killed by the Empire) *Jek Lawquane (Son of Cut Lawquane and older brother of Shaeeah Lawquane) *Shaeeah Lawquane (Daughter of Cut Lawquane and younger sister of Jek Lawquane) *Venku Skirata (Son of Darman Skirata and Etain Tur-Mukan) *Fi Skirata (Former Clone Commando) *Atin Skirata (Former Clone Commando) *Corr Skirata (Former Clone Commando) *Prudii Skirata (Former Clone ARC trooper) *Jaing Skirata (Former Clone ARC trooper) *Spar (A Rouge Clone Trooper and the former leader of the Mandalorian Protectors) *Bo-Katan Kryze (Chieftainess of Clan Kryze later who joined the Preservers after Deathwatch member Dakul Vizsla killed her nephew Korkie) Trivia * Like most Mandalorian groups, they hold a dislike towards the Jedi. However they have even bigger hatred towards the Sith and hold a profound respect towards Jedi that chose to follow the Mandalorian ways, due to two of it's member states being it's leader Clan Ordo (whom had a strong respect for Revan and had fought alongside the Republic durring the Dark Wars durring the days of the old Republic) and Clan Skirata (whom had been close allies with Jedi Padawan Etain Tur-Mukan), whom above all were considered close allies of the Galactic Republic. It also helps that three of it's members are Force-Sensitive and wield lightsabers (namely Kirai, Venku and Ezra). * Unlike the Phoenix Rebel Cell under Commander Sato's command, they are aware of Darth Vader's existence and his status as a Sith Lord, but are uncertain wheather he's the master or the apprentice (due to Palpatine hiding his status as a Force Sensitive). * They also have a great distaste and hatred for the infamous Deathwatch, due their dishonorable and hypocritical ways, viewing them as "false Mandalorians". * They are one of the five Mandalorian organizations to have an Involvement in the conflict, alongside it's aggressive rival Deathwatch, the Neutral and more organized Mandalorian Protectors, the Secretive Force-Sensitive Mandalorian Knights and the Fanatical Neo-Revanchist Cult (a joint group of Mandalorians and Dark Force users who idolized and worshiped the Sith Lord Darth Revan as a war god). * Their code of honor and culture is inspired by the Yautja race's code of honor from the Predator series, in which they believe in fighting stronger enemies rather randomly slaughtering weak ones. The difference however is when it involves fighting instead of hunting like the Yautja. * When the Preservers joined forces with the Phoenix Rebels, they served as the Cell's shock troops as well as the most common foot soldiers in their army (due to having a larger number of troops) alongside their Neutral and more organized counterpart, the Mandalorian Protectors. * While the New Mandalorians and the Deathwatch have a Nordic look, the Preservers take on a more Mesoamerican, Aztec, and African tribal look in addition to this, fitting their primitive life style. * Much like the Neo-Crusaders, the Mandalorian Preservers recruit Outsiders and Aliens into their ranks. Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters